


Beignet

by Wicker



Series: Domestic Bunker AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Dean, and Benny are in a polyamorous relationship, which is a new thing to all three of them. The process of adjusting to the needs of not one, but two lovers is a long one, especially for someone as old-fashioned as Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beignets are delicious doughnut things. If you ever see one on a menu anywhere, you owe it to yourself to try one. 
> 
> This work hasn't been beta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter gives you whiplash. All warnings for this fic take place in this chapter.

It took a little getting used to; this new sort of relationship that Dean called “Polyamory” but also “heavenly”. Castiel was actually pretty easy to get along with. He never criticized Benny’s cooking, didn’t show a hair of jealousy, and even made attempts at humor now and then. Part of the whole deal was that Benny and Cas had to acclimate to each other independently of Dean being there to smooth things over.

Dean was behind him in the kitchen, watching him mix up the dough for simple rolls they’d have for dinner. The hunter kept fidgeting with his fork and clearing his throat. It made Benny smile when Dean got like this, worked up and horny but still being too polite to interrupt and ruin whatever he was cooking. The hunter just watched him from over the rim of his coffee cup, a waffle only half-eaten on his plate.

“Dean, you gonna finish that waffle before it gets cold, non?”

“You keep feeding me like this, I’m going to have to start actually working out.” Dean smirked.

“You keep watching me with your bedroom eyes, I don’t know why I’d stop cookin’. Besides, you start working out, I’ll be there to stare at your back too.” He turned to look at him, flour dusted to his elbows. “Sam around?” That was the code for  _let’s fool around right here_ , and it made Dean blush.

He nodded and shrugged. “We’re shopping today. Going to go buy Gadreel his own clothes, get a bunch of groceries, the usual I guess.”

Benny put the dough into a bowl and covered it with a dishtowel to rise on the counter.  “You gonna take hot wings with you?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Actually.. wanted the two of you to.. hang out.”

“Hang out?” Benny’s eyebrows shot up. “You want me and Cas to watch a movie together and hold hands or something?”

“Hey, I don’t mind that you guys are both into me. That’s actually kind of the point. But if you guys were into each other too, then I wouldn’t get whiplash in bed.”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. But if it don’t work out ‘tween he and I, I hope it don’t change a thing between us.”

“He said the same thing.” Dean took a last bite of the waffle, and spoke around it. “Just try. Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

Benny shrugged and went to wash his hands and the countertop. Dean left after a syrup-filled kiss to his beard. He cleaned up and went to look for the angel, finding him still in pajamas, looking through a pile of Dean’s movies.

“Hey,” said Benny, standing in the doorway of the common room. There was a small tv on a square table, and it was turned on but blank, waiting. “You were listening in?”

“You both have voices that carry well.” He didn’t look around at him. Castiel was reading the back of a DVD box.

Benny could already tell that this was going to go well. “Want any snacks?”

“Neither of us eat. Although I’ve seen the movie-watching ritual involving popcorn…” He paused and looked up.

The vampire just shrugged back at him and plopped down in the chair. “It’s hell on your teeth, gets stuck in all kinds of places.”

The angel came over and popped the DVD into the player, and plopped down next to Benny in the most casual manner possible. The couch actually creaked.  

Benny chuckled and looked over at Castiel as the menu came up, music playing behind it that was familiar. The angel’s eyebrows could be quite expressive, and he raised them. “I thought you might find this …familiar, maybe.”

The screen read  _Casablanca_  and maybe if Benny had been human, it would have made him suck in a breath of air. He’d seen it, of course, everyone had seen Casablanca. It was so deeply an expression of the time, so tied to the strange patriotism that even vampires had felt around the fringes of war.

Cas hit play and slumped into Benny’s side, forcing him to either raise his arm and put it around his shoulders, or to awkwardly sit with his shoulder pinned. He chose the former, and set his hand on the angel’s shoulder. Cas put his hand on Benny’s knee and let it stay.

It wasn’t too bad, all things considered. He could relax like this.

“Benny, do you remember when I held all the souls of Purgatory?”

“Not.. really. Every monster there.. kind of went to sleep for a while.” The title credits were still playing. Benny was half-focused on Castiel’s radiating warmth, anyway.

Cas nodded gently against his shoulder, his voice hushed. “I could feel all of them inside myself. You were.. I can see why Dean is so fond of you.”

Benny blinked. “Oh.”

“So that’s why I’m giving this a chance. Dean asked, but I wouldn’t have agreed unless I knew the good in you.” Castiel didn’t move, just stayed against his side.

Benny raised his hand to card through the angel’s hair. “Thank you.” It was all he really could say at the moment. He didn’t know what to make of what he had said- had Castiel been able to see what he’d done, who he’d murdered in the distant past, or was it just that Cas wanted to align himself with Dean’s other boyfriend? He couldn’t be entirely sure, but he mulled it over while he combed his hair through his fingers.

If he teared up during “ _As Time Goes By_ ” nobody was there to see it. Castiel had his eyes closed, head resting on a pillow over the vampire’s lap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is going to get dark.   
> Warnings are all for this chapter, so far.   
> And if it gives you whiplash, I'm sorry.

Benny moved Castiel gently and started to stand up. The angel hadn't really been asleep, but sat up and gave him a questioning look.

"Need to look in on my dough."

Castiel blinked. "Would you like me to pause the movie?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Been a long time since I saw it." He patted the couch and walked around back into the kitchen.

"They'll be back in time for dinner. Uh.. Dean was okay with us doing what we want." Cas had followed him. At least he made shuffling noises with his shoes, and didn’t sneak up on him.

"Oh, I see, you want to get right into the main event?" Benny flicked the lights on and uncovered the dough, finding it almost to the brim of the bowl.

"I'm not sure." Castiel stood next to the counter, just out of arm's reach.

Benny sprinkled the counter with flour and punched the dough down before starting to knead. He smiled at Castiel and shrugged. "Want to save it for when Dean is here?"

"That sounds fine. Can I ask you some things?"

"Yeah, go ahead." said Benny as he watched the angel out of the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his face. The first question stole that away and left his face blank.

"Have you ever been fucked?" Castiel's voice hadn't changed, it was like he had no clue what was decent. "I mean, on the receiving end?"

Benny tried to laugh as he folded the dough, but it came out awkwardly. He shook his head. "Yeah, well, yeah, I have. It was a long while ago."

"Was it when you were with your nest?"

"Well, actually, just my maker." He started to roll the dough out, not realizing that his expression was clouding over.

There was a long pause. Castiel had developed a little tact in the years since they first met in Purgatory. He asked quietly, "Does Dean know?"

He set the rolling pin down with a louder sound than he intended. "He wouldn't ask." Benny didn't mean to snap at him, but there it was.

Castiel just looked a little sad. "Don't you think he would like to know?"

Benny pulled the fridge open, forgetting to wipe his hands first, and grabbed a stick of butter to work with. He sighed and shut the door. "I don't see how it's gonna come up. It don’t matter to me who he’s been with, or how."

"He can be.. pretty versatile, maybe he'll want to top you."

"Well, he hasn't yet." He put the butter in a bowl and set it in the microwave for a few dozen seconds, and watched the clock count down the seconds. “Stop digging at it.”

“Dean’s been through some similar things.”

“Don’t talk about him like that when he ain’t here.”

Castiel just stood there, watching his back.

Benny eventually cleared his throat just before the beeping started. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No, I won't... unless you'd like me to tell him."

"Stop digging at it. It just ain't somethin' that's important about me." Benny used a spatula to put butter on dough and folded it, rolled it out and repeated.

The angel's hand on his shoulder was gentle, barely there. Benny looked over at him and found his expression searching, maybe even confused.

Benny set the rolling pin down, gently this time, and met his eyes. He put his hand on the angel's belly and slid it around his side, not caring that he was wiping flour on his shirt. “Listen,” Benny sighed. “I’m trying, Cas.”

Castiel's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, and then they were kissing, and it was impossible to tell who started it.

This was something that Benny could handle. He pushed Cas back against the counter and nipped the angel's bottom lip gently, closing his eyes. The angel had real strength under his skin, it wasn't unexpected, but this was the first time Benny realized that it was such a turn-on. He felt his breath against his cheek and pet the Angel's back, letting him kiss him back at his own pace.

Learning how someone wanted to be kissed was always the most blissful phase, and he groaned when Cas's tongue touched his and played at the tip. His hand clung to Benny's shoulder and he pushed his body closer.

Now easily see what Dean saw in Castiel, or really what he felt in him- especially with his erection pressing against his hip. The angel groaned low and the vampire returned it with a triumphant smirk.

A soft sound interrupted their making out. The angel hadn't moved, and didn't seem surprised, just smiled at Benny and rubbed his shoulder.

Dean was standing right in the kitchen doorway holding a gallon of milk, face reddening. "Well.. you two really jumped in with both feet."

Benny just shrugged. "Hey, he ain't bad."

Castiel lowered his hand to pinch Benny's butt. "Thank you Benny."

Dean grinned, not even appearing to catch where Castiel’s hand lingered. The hunter set the milk jug down on the counter. “Hold that thought- I’m going to help unload the car, of the uh.. laundry soap and stuff.”

Benny watched him nearly jog back out of the kitchen, in a rush to get done with the chore. He stood there and just listened to his eager footfalls.

Castiel leaned over, fingers brushing Benny’s waistband. “Your dough?”

“Keep your hand away from my bum, angel.” He said it lightly but Castiel dropped his hand anyway.

“Benjamin,” he said softly. “You can always tell me to quit, and I’ll listen.”

The vampire nodded curtly, looking at his dough. “Well thank you, hot wings.”

Castiel put the milk away in the fridge and sat at the counter, a small smile playing on his lips. 


End file.
